otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Victory Day Bomber Captured
Sivad Local Space Freighters of virtually all shapes and sizes move about in this busy section of Ikeopo's mid system, picking up or delivering cargo at the jewel of the Sivadian Empire's monarchy: Sivad. Orbital spaceflight enforcement is handled by Royal Naval Service patrol vessels, although craft from the planetside SHIELD police agency can occasionally be seen making the run from Sivad to the nearby prison moon of Morrigan. A cargo barge can be seen in orbit of Sivad, paralleled by an RNS shuttle that has docked for what is most likely a routine inspection. << IND-F1-001 RNS Spitfire IND-001 >> << LONGSCAN SENSOR READOUT >> LOCATION: Sivad Local Space Contact Type RNS Spitfire IND-002 Spacecraft LDF Faux Spacecraft IND Diamond Black Spacecraft Sivad Planet <> << DETAILED SENSOR READOUT >> Name LDF Faux Identification: BOR-0103-AK4 Location: Sivad Local Space Class: Calliope Type: Civspec Power Signature: High Stardrive Type: MKII Spindrive Life Support: Active Lifesigns: 7 Active Life Signs, 17 Total. Shield Status: Inactive Weapons Status: Inactive Landing Facilities: Loading Bay LDF Faux This semi-circular and wide starship resembles something of a filled-in horseshoe. Windows are set in the foremost curved part of the vessel's black exterior, curving around the top of the ships upper level. On the lower level there are no such windows, but a single airlock on the vessels port side, and a large pair of cargo bay doors to the fore take their place. The ship's hull has been extended, giving the ship a sleeker and leaner look, flaring out in smooth cowlings to a set of extremely large sublight engines propulsion through space. >> Outside the Ship: The LDF Faux pulls up from the surface, achieving a fairly standard orbit. She carefully avoids getting in the path of the Spitfire patrols. >> Outside the Ship: The RNS spitfires change Direction noticing the ship pattern <> >> Outside the Ship: <> comes the reply over the channel. <> There's a brief pause, then an aside, <> >> Outside the Ship: <> The flight of 6 spitfires flew around the LDF Faux. <> >> Outside the Ship: <> There's a brief pause. <> >> Outside the Ship: In the Flight Lt.'s Irish tone, a subtle anger shows. <> <> The communication officer of the Inderfatigable comes over link <> >> Outside the Ship: << I'm surre you'd rratherr we disclosed that inforrmation face to face, meh? Unless this is a securre channel?>> comes the reply from Faux, the XO's strangely-accented voice uncertain. <> >> Outside the Ship: <> The spitfires turn toward the Indy. The Flight Lt.'s Ship in the front. >> Outside the Ship: <> The Faux executes a tight turn, almost too neat for the type of ship she is, to follow along with the Spitfires, heading toward the Indefatigable. >> Outside the Ship: <> The Irish voice asks as his Spitfire flies closer to the Indy. >> Outside the Ship: <> There's a brief pause. <> Faux continues to follow along with the escort of half a dozen Spitfires. >> Outside the Ship: <> Half the spitfires split off and head towards the back for the Indy getting ready to dock. Launch Bay ' ''The Launch Bay is designed for the ship's non-fighter small craft. It is a large, functional space, with massive space doors which permit the vessels arrive and depart. The small craft are arrived in a neat rank, with the Barge and launches, the largest vessels, at one end, all the way down to smaller cutters. Specialist flight crews are available for maintainence and refueling. An enclosed control booth reached by a set of narrow stairs allows the launch bay officer to control the docking procedures. A set of lines on the floor marks the area where the ship begins, and a Sivadian ensign is mounted on the wall to recieve salutes from those boarding. The Launch Bay is currently filled with two rigid columns of Sivadian Marines, rifles held on their shoulders, in perfect ranked parade rest. They number twenty Specialists in total with one plump, red-faced officer standing at their command. A metallic door slides open from the corridor, and the primly dressed figure of a tall, rather young Sivadian line officer steps through. He seems to have an annoyed expression on his face, and is muttering something to another junior officer over his shoulder. "We shall notify the Captain and Leftenant Barnabas when they awake, and assume their shift," Spriggs says in a refined Upper-Enaj accent. "This matter is /hardly/ a reason to call to quarters, Leftenant, and I shant see why we need wake either officer unless the Indefatigable herself were in danger!" The other man clamps his mouth shut, and falls into line behind Spriggs. '''Spriggs Standing before you is a Sivadian male in his early twenties, tall and trim, with chestnut coloured -hair neatly cropped above his ears. His pale face, faintly sunburnt, is long and narrow with high, -distinguished cheekbones, a rugged jaw, and a firm chin. Two deep blue eyes overlook his eyes long, thin nose -and pursed red lips. He is fresh and clean-shaven, and sports a pair of neatly trimmed sideburns that are cut -in line with his mouth. An athletic physique is framed by a broad chest and shoulders, the obvious result of -continuous training, suggesting the impression of rude vitality. Dressed in the officer's dress uniform of Sivad's Royal Naval Service, he doffs a black cocked hat with a -white cockade fastened by a gold button. He wears a navy blue frock coat over a light-grey waistcoat and a -white linen shirt with black cravat. The facings on the jacket are white, with gold buttons running down the -front, and the cuffs have three gold buttons and one stripe to indicate his rank. The coat is accompanied by -black knee breeches, stockings, and buckled-shoes. Sheathed to his belt, and jauntily hanging from the left -hip, is a ceremonial short sword: a glintering weapon with a sharp edge indicative of its lethal potential. The Flight Lt. nods. Wearing a flightsuit, it's hoses over his shoulder a pistol in his left hand, "I understand. Angelus states. "But protocols calls for at least Marines to escort, the prisioner to the brig. Didn't expect this many to show." He says while looking over to the Faux. "Lets go great our guests." Angelus Angelus stands average height, he wears a dark navy blue Flightsuit with hoses hanging from it. If his -helmet is off you see his dark forest green eyes, short black hair and goatee. The cargo bay ramp slowly lowers down from the Faux, whatever the registry currently may be as the letters above the ship's name have been neatly removed. A moment later, Ace emerges, helping to drag a giant Zangali from the loading bay, Sinopa on the other side. "Good evening, gentlemen," the woman says, her Ungstiri accent slight but evident, "Spaciba for agreeing to take him off of our hands." Ace Looking to be in her late 30s, Ace is tall for an Ungstiri, an inch or two shy of six feet, but the -way she carries herself gives the impression of even greater height. She is rather broad shouldered, and, -though lean of build, very well muscled, with a healthy tan that accents her perfectly smooth, unmarred skin. -Her movements are smooth and graceful, like a panther ready to spring at any given moment, every step an -economy of motion with no energy wasted. Her face is partially hidden behind mirrored sunglasses, high -cheekbones framed by a curtain of long, raven black hair that falls to the small of her back and shines softly -in the ambient light. She is dressed in clothes that look as if they've been cut to fit her, her white shirt blousy at the -sleeves and open at the throat, neatly tucked into loose fitting pants of midnight black. The pants, in turn, -vanish into leather boots, dull black and soft, that reach two thirds of the way up her calf. Over it all she -wears a grey long coat made of a supple tanned hide that flows with every move, each step she takes a gentle -swirl of mist and fog. Close at hand she carries an energy pistol that is slung to hang about mid-way down her -thigh, a narrow strap binding the bottom of the holster to her leg just above her knee. At her other hip, a -nightstick hangs through a leather loop at her belt, her fingertips often brushing against its grip. Sinopa drags the Zangali with some difficulty and drops his arm on the ground whem Ace stops. She looks to the officers and nods greeting, but remains silent for now. Sinopa You see befor you a young Qua girl of about 15. Her thick straight black hair is cut to just above her -shoulders. Her dark hair and the copper color of her skin enhances the color of her jade green eyes. Her face -is of an oval shape with sharp strong features and high cheek bones. She stands about 5'5" and is of a medium -build, not terribly slender, but not heavy either. She is not wearing any makeup and her hair is down and -brushed straight. Sinopa is wearing a t-shirt that is a bit long on her, coming to just below her hips. The t-shirt itself is of -a midnight blue color with a picture of a wolf on it. Below this she wears a pair of tan shorts which come to -about mid thigh. The shorts have more pockets than a pair of shorts should, but each is full with the various -gadgets of her trade. There are two in the back, two in the front, and two on each side, these are a little -lower than the others. On her feet she wears dark ankle socks with a pair of dark tennis shoes. The Zangali doesn't do much at all but get dragged. Urfkgar Born ugly and built to last, this Zangali is over three meters tall, and he looks like he weighs -several hundred kilograms. He's pretty much cornered the big market, and he's a shoe in for a place of honor -in the ugly one as well. Most of his hide is dark-gray, but he has multiple greenish-gray patches of new and -old scar tissue. These range in shape from lines to twisted lumps like the one that surrounds the Zangali's -empty right eye socket. Ritualized scarring radiates from his left eye like the spirals around his nostrils. -The spines that line his head are in bad shape. Only one is complete; the rest end in tatters. More than a few -are just bumps on his shovel shaped skull. Multiple rows of jagged, yellowed canines line his jaw, and he has -claws on his eight remaining fingers (two are gone on the left hand). He's wearing a pair of torn up pants. The crotch has been poorly stitched together with what may very -well be dental floss. The holes in the reinforced knees have been left to fend for themselves. The pants are a -faded black color, and they're baggy with multiple pockets. "Greetings, ladies. I am Second Leftenant Eduard Perceval Spriggs, and currently in command of the His Majesty's flagship Indefatigable for this watch. It seems you have brought a bit of baggage for us, eh, what? Capital." Spriggs says with a thin smile, absently tugging on one of his trimmed sideburns. He looks at Angelus. "Mr. McBaern would you please report what this affair seems to concern? We received a report from Preliminary Flight Control, but I would rather 'get the news from the horse's mouth,' as it were to speak." Reaching into his breast pocket, the officer withdraws a thin silver cigarette case and removes a single white stick with a golden band. He lights it with a fluid flick of his wrist, placing the lighter back in another pocket. "Quick story is Bravo Flight did a typical investigation of the Faux" Angelus begins as he walks towards the New people. "When they notified us they have the Bomber of the Parade in Enaj, this Zangali, Data was transfered over of its confession. We escorted The Faux over here to which we are now." He looks to Ace "The Captain i would assume, welcome aboard. If you could hand over the Prisioner to the Marines we can take care of all the paperwork." "He is all yours," Ace says with a gesture towards Urf, "Believe he is also wanted for the assault of a Mystic named Eucharius after the bombings. He was in the employ of General Savant and came to Sivad on the 26th of June, most likely with the explosives on his person. He left Sivad shortly after the explosions after having nearly killed Eucharius who identified him as the Zangali who had been heading towards site of the third explosion and then moving hastily away shortly afterwards. When asked by Kapitan Jack Wiendrbac of the Artemis if he had 'made Sivad boom' his response was 'yup' and this is what we have on vid with audio." Sinopa stands by silently just waiting and keeping an eye on the Zangali as the other three talk. The Zangali is pretty listless but evidently still among the living with no visible injuries. Spriggs coughs loudly. "Your efforts have been noted, Mr. McBaern. I shall expect a full report whereupon /I/ shall forward it to the Leftenant Barnabas and Captain Willoughby. Remember your place, man. This is the Indefatigable, and we officer's of the line have authority here. I suggest you retire to debrief your flyboys," Spriggs says in a stiff, almost harsh tone - if the words were not spoken with the utmost civility. The Marine lieutenant looks between the two officers incredulously, but remains silent. "Thank you very much, Captain. I will appreciate it if you could transfer all this information to Third Lieutenant Smith here," Spriggs motions to the other line officer that followed him from the corridor, "He is currently responsible for our communications, and I am sure that he can forward the alleged confession and evidence from this suspect to me so that I might make a proper report." Several ringlets of bluish-white smoke trail from the end of his fag as he looks at the giant lizard. "So /this/ wretched beast is supposedly responsible for the havoc, eh, what?" "He snapped reinforce titanium chains as if they were tissue paper in an attempt to kill my cargo officer and myself," Ace adds, "We stunned him as we have been doing for the past several days to keep him from running rampant through my ship." She hands over a data chip, "Also has Eucharius' statement from the hospital room where I interviewed him and he positively identified Urf as his assailant. Also has vid of his arrival on Sivad," She nods to Angelus, "Certainly." Sinopa continues to stand silently waiting, watching, and listening as the other three talk. "Mr. McBaern, until my duty shift is completed /I am in command of this ship/ unless a matter of grave urgency to its safety or security arises that needs the waking of Captain Willoughby or Leftenant Barnabas! I should expect you remember your station, man: I will not tolerate this insubordination whilst onboard the Indefatigable, nor will I offer you another warning. I do suggest you debrief your flyboys," Spriggs says tersely to the Aerospace officer. "Captain, I will have the Marines escort this animal to our Brig. I thank you for your co-operation, and shall have Mr. Smith here collect the necessary information. If Mr. McBaern wishes your signature for his report, I do not see why you should prevent him that courtesy." He turns toward the Marine officer. "Leftenant, have your boys take custody of that beast." The Marine officer snaps his fingers, and four Specialist marines close on the Zangali with their rifles raised should the need arise to stun the lizard once again. Angelus sighs. "Aye 2nd Lt." Angelus turns toward the hatch to the corridor, "right this way captain." Ace nods sharply to Spriggs, "Spaciba, leftenant, appreciate the help. Will talk to Minister Ramlan at the first opportunity." She turns to follow Angelus, then, and finish up the necessary paperwork. "Will ye need me, Kapitan?" Sin asks as Ace follows after Angelus. The Zangali shows no signs of doing anything but being served nicely stunned for the marines. "Nyet, Sinopa, go prep us for lift off," Ace says, "Will be heading out as soon as I am done here." The Sivadian Marines start to chain the Zangali with heavy metallic cords, tying Urfkgar up with several electromagnetic restraints. Several of them start to haul the creature across the Launch Bay, dragging him noisily toward the corridor. "Keep your rifles on 'em, boys!" calls the Marine lieutenant. "If that lizard moves, blast 'em!" Spriggs follows the moving group away as they proceed out of the Bay trailed by the other line officer and a cordon of Marines. The Specialists, with considerable difficulty as they huff-and-puff despite their genetically modified constitutions, drag the Zangali into the Brig. The watch officer, a measely young man, stands up rigidly and salutes the appearance of the Marine officer and Spriggs. "Leftenant Spriggs, sir!" he says automatically. Spriggs touches his cockade hat in response, and gestures to the Zangali. "We seem to have a guest to keep you company, fellow. Notify the Bridge if he regains consciousness and foolishly attempts to break out of the cell." With those words, he turns on his heel and walks out of the room to take care of the legal work. 'Brig ' The brig is likely rather unusual as jails go. As only officers are imprisoned for any length of time, it's cells are almost comfortable, resembling in most ways the officers quarters, save for the bars on the doors. Each cell is equipped with a bed and desk, as well as a bit of reading material. A single, bare room with a few pallets on the floor is available for the short term detention of any specialists, and has an adjustable atmosphere for prisoners of war from other races. Outside the cells, a desk is available for the watch officer, with remote controls for the cells. The Specialist haul Urfkgar into the largest cell, unharnessing him from the restraints, before stepping out and allowing the force-fields to trap the alien. The Zangali gets dumped in the cell by the specialists. Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs